creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Eksperyment 43
To jest moja pierwsza creepypasta, przepraszam za ewentualne błędy. ---- 15 maja 2012 Znalazłam niepotrzebny notes z zeszłego roku i na wpół wypisany długopis. Nie wiem czemu to piszę, na co to komu? Ale jakoś... coś mnie ku temu pcha. Nie umiem powiedzieć co... mniejsza zresztą, jestem Eksperyment 43, dział: zoologia, cytologia i histologia... Po co ja to robię? To głupie! 20 maja 2012 Nie mam co robić. Nudzę się. Dlatego to piszę, nie że mi się to podoba czy coś... ale każdy może to przeczytać... i tego się obawiam... 21 maja 2012 (wieczór) Nuda. Tak się nudzę, że chyba opisze własny dzień. Chociaż był taki sam jak zawsze. Budzą nas o 05:30, mamy się umyć, ubrać, zaścielić łóżka itd. O 06:00 zabierają nas aby pobrać nam małą ilość krwi, nie wiem na co im to. Szczerze nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam... mniejsza o to, ok. 06:50 dają nam jeść. Trochę to trwa, bo każda grupa, na której przeprowadzają badania, ma inną dietę. No np. ludzie z botaniki muszą jeść jakieś korzenie, liście i nasiona... a ludzie z zoologii jedzą albo mięso, albo zieloną papkę... lub oba naraz. Ja jem oba naraz. Papka śmierdzi a mięso smakuje jak ziemia. Po jedzeniu albo mamy czas wolny czyli zabierają nas do wielkiej sali, gdzie siedzimy, gadamy itd. albo nas zabierają na eksperymenty, gdzie nigdy nie jest tak samo. Ja akurat miałam dzień wolny. Siedziałam jak na codzień z XY-651, kolega z botaniki. Pewna grupa ludzi z zoologi nas się czepiała... jak zawsze. Odkąd pamiętam byłam słabym ogniwem. Siedzieliśmy tak do 19:15, bo o 20:00 musimy iść spać. Nie wiem, która godzina jest, ale jest cicho, chyba już po 20, kładę się spać, nie chce mieć problemów. 2 czerwca 2012 Dzisiaj wzięli nas na boisko! To tak rzadko się zdarza, że postanowiłam to zapisać aby nie zapomnieć tego dnia. Na początku normalnie wzięli nas do stołówki, ale potem jeden z nich wyszedł do nas i powiedział, że biorą nas na zewnątrz. Każdy się cieszył, tam można się dopiero wyszaleć, pooddychać świeżym powietrzem i podziwiać widoki. Ostatni raz jak tam byłam było tak kojąco ciepło, były dźwięki tych dziwnych latających stworzeń z piórkami, mnóstwo zielonej, pachnącej trawy z małymi kropelkami wody... ta woda chyba nazywa się rosa... nie jestem pewna. Ale wróćmy do dzisiejszego dnia. Kiedy otwierali te wielkie drzwi byłam podekscytowana. Chciałam znowu poczuć to wszystko, jeszcze raz... niestety... rzeczywistość była inna. Trawa była inna. Zamiast pięknej zieleni miała jasnożółty kolor, ziemia pękała pod moim stopami, nie słyszałam żadnych pisków tych latających stworzeń. Nie było ich. Zamiast tego wiatr wiał w moją stronę straszne ciepło, było za gorąco tam, na zewnątrz... Ale było jedno co się nie zmieniło — okolica. Stary płot pod napięciem... za nim rozciągała się wyschnięta polana, tylko z jednej strony, w oddali można było ujrzeć wysokie zielska. Ktoś kiedyś nazwał to lesiem czy jakoś tak. Ale potem zniknął, kiedy się o niego pytano lekarze mówili, że rodzice po niego przyjechali i wzięli do domu. Kiedy ktoś się zapytał co to dom mówili "To jest twój dom", ale kiedy ktoś zapytał się co to rodzice mówili że powstaliśmy od nich... rodzice... nie znałam swoich rodziców ani tego co było za płotem. Znałam jedynie całe boisko i niektóre sale w "domu". Nie lubię tego miejsca. To jest mały, szary domek na środku polany, który wygląda na opuszczony, jest porozwalany w niektórych miejscach. Kto by się spodziewał, co dzieje się pod ziemią? Że pod tym, szaroburym budynkiem robią eksperymenty na ludziach. No kto? Właśnie nikt. 3 czerwca 2012 '''(po północy) Właśnie sobie przypomniałam, że ten budynek ma tabliczkę, na której jest zamazany napis. Jedyne co kiedyś rozczytałam to "Sz. Psychiatryczny". Nie wiem co to słowo znaczy. '''3 czerwca 2012 (ok. 04:00) Zastanawiam się nad tymi rodzicami... Czy XY-651 ich ma? Zapytam się go dzisiaj przy jedzeniu. 3 czerwca 2012 (wieczór) Przy jedzeniu XY-651 powiedział, że ich nie ma. Zadał mi to samo pytanie, nie zdążyłam mu odpowiedzieć, ponieważ zabrali go ci lekarze. Nie widziałam go do końca dnia. 4 czerwca 2012 Zmienili mi dietę, nie dostaje zielonej papki. Tęsknie za XY-651, czekam w naszym ulubionym miejscu. 6 czerwca 2012 Nie widziałam XY-651 przez te 3 dni, denerwuję się powoli. Co się z nim dzieje? To fakt, nieraz go zabierali ale na następny dzień wracał... 10 czerwca 2012 Mam dosyć tej samotności, jutro się zapytam o XY-651. 12 czerwca 2012 Zabili go... zabili mojego kolegę... nie... przyjaciela. Próbowali mi wcisnąć tę samą bajeczkę... "Zabrali go rodzice" ale on mi powiedział, że NIE MIAŁ RODZICÓW! Więc to logiczne, że go zabili! 20 czerwca 2012 Od ostatniego wpisu zawsze siedzę i czekam... czekam aż wróci... nadal mam nadzieję, że się bardzo mylę, że XY-651 żyje, tylko się gdzieś schował... tak dobrze, że aż lekarze myślą, że "rodzice" po niego przyszli... 22 czerwca 2012 Nadal mam nadzieję... 25 czerwca 2012 Co w nim widziałam? Sama nie wiem. Po prostu był... był przy mnie zawsze. Był kiedy go potrzebowałam i kiedy nie chciałam mieć nikogo przy sobie. Mimo tego, że prosiłam, żeby mnie zostawił, on był. Był i mi pomagał. Mogłam mu powiedzieć o wszystkim. Wspieraliśmy się nawzajem. Wiem... To było kiedyś. Wspomnienia bolą. A świadomość, że już nigdy tak nie będzie, zabija. 29 czerwca 2012 Dzisiaj mnie pobili. Bardzo mocno. Mam bandaż na głowie... a pod bandażem dużą ranę. Nie jestem pewna, ale chyba jeszcze krwawi. A zrobił to Eksperyment 20, przywódca tej samej grupy co mi i XY-651 dokuczali. Za tydzień usuną mi ten bandaż, a Eksperyment 20... zabrali go gdzieś... nie wiem gdzie. 6 lipca 2012 Zdjęli mi bandaż, rana dobrze się goi, ale to nie to jest najważniejsze. 8 lipca wezmą mnie na jakieś doświadczenie. Słyszałam rozmowę dwóch lekarzy... Napisze co udało mi się zapamiętać... "Ostatnia dawka jest dla... Eksperymentu 43. (ten drugi zaprzeczył). Wiem, że to niebezpieczne ale trzeba coś (dał lekki nacisk na to słowo) poświęcić, ostatniemu jak daliśmy zbyt dużą dawkę to ugotowało mu serce". 7 lipca 2012 Eksperyment 20 wygląda jakby chciał mnie zabić wzrokiem, jednak się nie zbliża. Boję się jutra. 8 lipca 2012 (rano) To już dzisiaj. Dzisiaj mnie wezmą i wstrzykną coś złego. Coś, co zbyt duża dawka zetnie mi krew w żyłach, wypali organy wewnętrzne, stopi arterie i ugotuje serce szybciej niż kuchenka mikrofalowa... idą po mnie. 8 lipca 2012 (wieczorem) Nie wiem kiedy urwał mi się film... prawie nic nie zapamiętałam... lekarze dookoła mnie, bolesna strzykawka... zaraz zwymiotuję. 9 lipca 2012 Lekarze nie krzyczą na mnie gdy mówię, że źle się czuje, dają mi jedzenie i dziwne zastrzyki. 14 lipca 2012 Każdego dnia jest coraz gorzej. 15 lipca 2012 Przeszło... ból zniknął. Mówię lekarzom, że już mi lepiej, każą mi zostać jeszcze ten 1 dzień w swoim pokoju, zgadzam się. 16 lipca 2012 Wszyscy gdy mnie zobaczyli pytali się co się działo. Byli zdziwieni moim widokiem. Nie dziwię się im, jak kogoś nie było dłużej niż 1 dzień to już nigdy nie wracał. 22 lipca 2012 Eksperyment 20... ja... go pobiłam. Podszedł do mnie gdy siedziałam oparta o ścianę i zaczął wyzywać, jak zwykle, ale jednak coś się zmieniło... we mnie, narastała złość. Nie uległość jak kiedyś, złość... coś we mnie pękło... chciałam zemsty na nim, za to jak mnie pobił, jak mnie przez tyle lat wyzywał... za XY-651... zrobiłam coś, czego nigdy bym normalnie nie zrobiła, podniosłam się i stałam tak z założonymi rękami. Zdziwił się, lecz kontynuował zwoje zdanie na temat mnie. W końcu uderzyłam, z pięści mu w twarz. Kiedy złapał zdezorientowany równowagę zapytałam go "Skończyłeś?". Wtedy rzucił się na mnie, on bił mnie, a ja go... gryzłam... a jak się przewracał na ziemie to go kopałam. Rany po moich zębach były głębokie, chyba zostaną po nich blizny. I dobrze, ma za swoje. 23 lipca 2012 Reszta przyjaciół Eksperymentu 20 podeszła do mnie gdy siedziałam zamyślona. Kilkoro chciało się ze mną bić, kilkoro stało cicho. Pokonałam ich wszystkich, a nawet się nie zmęczyłam. Powiedzieli, że jeśli ktoś pokona najsilniejszego członka grupy to zajmuje jego miejsce. Nie skończyłam jeszcze z Eksperymentem 20, a on nie ma już nikogo po swojej stronie. 30 lipca 2012 Życie w grupie nie jest dla mnie, odejdę od nich. Za dużo ludzi i za dużo zachodu... Wielkie problemy o małe rzeczy, nie rozumiem tych idiotów. Nie są oni mi potrzebni. Przyzwyczaiłam się do samotności i... nie mogę... nie umiem się odnaleźć w tym towarzystwie. Co do Eksperymentu 20, to nie było takiej frajdy, gdy wspólnie daliśmy mu wycisk. Po namyśle, to po co oni go pobili, przecież tylko ja się na niego rzuciłam... Oni poszli za mną... podążali za mną jeżeli nawet nie chcieli tego zrobić. Ha! Oni mogą mi się jeszcze przydać. 1 sierpnia 2012 Moje zęby są ostre, a kły mi się wydłużyły. Są dłuższe od tych... siekaczy? Chyba tak się nazywają te pierwsze zęby w szczęce. Ale mniejsza, dostałam od lekarzy naszyjnik. Jest co prawda za duży i strasznie mi zwisa z szyi, ale i tak go lubię. Jest brązowy i ma żółty "żeton" z napisem "43". Dostałam go jako jedyna i wszyscy chcieli go przymierzyć, ale kiedy dałam komuś go ubrać to lekarze strasznie mnie okrzyczeli. I mam go nie ściągać z szyi. 4 sierpnia 2012 Węch mi się wyostrzył i słuch... Mogłabym usłyszeć jak ten długopis spada w drugim pokoju. Co oni mi wstrzyknęli? Ten naszyjnik jest za duży. O WIELE za duży. 5 sierpnia 2012 Co się ze mną dzieje? Dzisiaj mi się zdawało, że... w naszym ulubionym miejscu... nie, to nie możliwe... 6 sierpnia 2012 Znowu go widziałam, XY-651... siedział tam i pomachał do mnie... ale przecież on NIE ŻYJE! I tylko ja go widzę... Jakim cudem on tam był? 8 sierpnia 2012 To tylko moja wyobraźnia... nie ma go tam, tylko mi się zdaje... tak... zdaje mi się i tyle... 9 sierpnia 2012 Wchodzę pierwsza — XY-651 siedzi pod ścianą i podąża za mną wzrokiem. Wychodzę ostatnia — nadal tam siedzi i macha mi na do widzenia. Mogłabym przysiąc, że wyszeptał "Do zobaczenia jutro...". 10 sierpnia 2012 Usiadłam tam, przy nim. Oddzieliłam się od grupy. To takie dziwne... kiedyś ucieszyłabym się na wieść, że mogę siedzieć sama, ale teraz... przyzwyczaiłam się do tej małej grupki... XY-651 patrzył na mnie, nic nie mówił... tylko patrzył. Jego oczy... były inne. Zamiast czarnej kropeczki z brązową... jak on to kiedyś nazwał? Tęczówką... tak, tęczówką i białym okiem miał białą kropkę, czarną tęczówkę a resztę oka szarą. Siedziałam tam, obok niego kilka minut, potem poszłam do "swoich". 12 sierpnia 2012 Nie wytrzymałam i wydarłam się na niego "Czego chcesz ode mnie?" i "Powiedz coś! Cokolwiek" potem się rozpłakałam. Lekarze wzięli mnie do swojego pokoju. 12 sierpnia 2012 '(wieczorem) Wzięli mnie do nowego pokoju z kamerą w rogu, żeby mogli mnie obserwować, może to i... lepiej? '''13 sierpnia 2012 '(rano) Nie chcą mnie stąd wypuścić... Nie rozumiem... zrobiłam coś źle? '''13 sierpnia 2012 (ok. południa) Do mojej sali wszedł lekarz z podwójną porcją jedzenia. Powiedział, że mnie nie wypuszczą, bo nie mogą, ale przyniósł mi coś, żeby mi się nie nudziło. Dostałam kilka kartek i... coś jeszcze. To jest podłużne, kolorowe i zostawia takie same ślady jaki ma kolor. Powiedział mi, że to są kredki i można nimi rysować, a potem wyszedł. Problem tkwi w tym, że nie wiem co to jest "rysować". 13/14 sierpnia 2012 XY-651 mnie odwiedził. Zapytał się, czemu nie przyszłam jak zwykle. Powiedziałam, że lekarze mnie nie mogli wypuścić i nie wypuszczą. Pokazałam mu swoje kredki i zapytałam, czy wie co to jest rysowanie. Powiedział, że tak i miałam pomazać na kartce coś. Zrobiłam bohomaza. Słowa XY-651 "Narysowałaś bohomaza. Ślicznie ci wyszedł. Mogłabyś teraz w taki sam sposób zrobić mnie?". 14 sierpnia 2012 Lekarz jest ze mnie dumny, że narysowałam bohomazy i XY-651. Dzisiaj przyniósł mi coś co nazywa się myszka do ścierania. Mogę nią ścierać kreski, które mi nie wyszły. 14/15 sierpnia 2012 XY-651 znowu mnie odwiedził. Obiecał mi, że będzie to robił codziennie. Razem rysowaliśmy. 20 sierpnia 2012 Skończyły mi się kartki. 20/21 sierpnia 2012 XY-651 powiedział, żebym rysowała na ścianach i podłodze. Nie zgodziłam się, nie chce aby lekarze byli na mnie źli. 21 sierpnia 2012 Poprosiłam lekarza o kartki, powiedział, że nie mają więcej. Brednie. 21/22 sierpnia 2012 XY-651 się nie pojawił... a obiecał. 22 sierpnia 2012 Nie wytrzymam tak dłużej bez rysowania. 22 sierpnia 2012 Narysowałam na ścianie widok taki jak na boisku. Sucha trawa, w oddali lesie. 22/23 sierpnia 2012 XY-651 powiedział, że to nie nazywa się lesie tylko las. Las... i jeszcze powiedział abym się zapytała lekarzy o wilki. Cokolwiek to jest. 23 sierpnia 2012 Zawsze nas uczyli tylko czytać, pisać i uczyć się kolorów. Dzisiaj dowiedziałam się, że wilki mają ogon, spiczaste uszy, chodzą na czterech nogach, są całe włochate i mają podłużny pysk. Narysowałam coś takiego, oprócz ogona, zrobił to lekarz, bo nie wiedziałam jak wygląda. Teraz wiem, że to jest taki puszysty patyk. Nic nie mówili na mój rysunek na ścianie. 23/24 sierpnia 2012 Zapytałam XY-651 o jego oczy. Zdziwił się na to pytanie mówiąc, że ja też mam takie oko... 24 sierpnia 2012 Źle się czuje. Jest mi strasznie gorąco. 25 sierpnia 2012 Ból nie do opisania... jest niewyobrażalny... każdy nerw płonie... serce, zaraz eksploduje... nie mogę się ruszać... 6 września 2012 Nie wiem jak to napisać. Wtedy gdy mi coś wstrzyknęli... to było DNA wilka. Ja... jestem wilkiem... my... jesteśmy wilkami... ta, raczej oni byli "wilkami"... było nas więcej. Wiem to, bo mi powiedzieli gdy byłam wilkiem. Myśleli, że nic nie rozumiem, głupcy. Rozumiałam aż zbyt dobrze. A oprócz mnie, kto miał jeszcze DNA wilka? Oczywiście Eksperyment 20! I wszyscy z jego grupy też... mieli... 4 osoby nie żyją, 2 są w stanie krytycznym, 1 osobnik się nie przemienił i 1 się przemienił. Tym osobom, w stanie krytycznym zamierzają dać tabletki nasenne i uśpić we śnie, z tym co nadal jest człowiekiem wezmą na jakiś tam inny system badań, a ten co się stał wilkiem... a mi zrobią jakąś serię dziwnych badań. Pisze to wieczorem, kiedy mogę się z powrotem zmienić w człowieka, tak to jestem cały dzień w ciele wilka. Polubiłam tę drugą-mnie. A ty, dzienniczku? 7 września 2012 To nie jest naszyjnik, tylko obroża dla jakiegoś dużego psa... dlatego chcieli żebym go nosiła. Gdyby inni też byli wilkami musieli by nas jakoś odróżnić! Musieliby im też takie obroże dać! Jeżeli myślą, że będę jakimś salonowym pieskiem to grubo się mylą. Nie-na-widzę tej obroży... 10 września 2012 Dzisiaj dowiedziałam się czegoś... co mnie bardzo mocno zszokowało. Jeżeli wypuszczają nas na powierzchnie, to jednocześnie "sprzątają" inne duże sale. W tych salach są... ciała... ciała innych eksper... ludzi. Ludzi, którzy nie wytrzymali testów psychicznie i fizycznie. Albo odbiło to im się na psychice albo nie mieli pełnej kontroli nad swoim ciałem. Wtedy ich usypiali. 15 września 2012 Wiele ludzi pewnie nazwałoby mnie szczęściarą, bo udało mi się przeżyć... a ja już bym wolała leżeć martwa tam, z innymi niewinnymi ludźmi, niż z tymi... to już nawet nie są lekarze, to potwory. To, co zamierzają mi zrobić, to już przekracza wszelkie granice. Chcą mi odciąć ogon i "wstawić" na jego miejsce coś w rodzaju piątej ręki, dzięki której będę mogła podnosić przedmioty bez użycia rąk albo mordki. Ktokolwiek choćby tknie mój ogon, to poleje się krew. Przyrzekam to, dzienniczku. 17 września 2012 Pierwsza krew polana, jeden z nich dotknął mój ogon. On jest częścią mnie, nie oddam go. Po tym jak to zrobiłam, dołożyli mi coś do obroży. Jak zrobię coś źle to jeden z tych potworów naciska coś na pilocie i wtedy obroża kopie mnie prądem, jeszcze bardziej jej nienawidzę. 18 Września 2012 Chce się stąd wyrwać. Nie wytrzymam tu ani chwili dłużej! Znam plan budynku, codziennie przechodzę obok niej... o ile można to tak nazwać... mały plan ucieczki na powierzchnie na wszelki wypadek gdyby wybuchł pożar. Lepsze to niż nic. Zwiać można, nikt nigdy nie pilnuje tych drzwi. Co do pilota od mojej obroży, to ją ukradnę i wybiegnę razem z pilotem i obrożą. 19 września 2012 (ok. 5 rano) To dzisiaj, dzisiaj ucieknę z tego przeklętego miejsca! Żegnajcie białe ściany, żegnaj denna kamero, żegnajcie potwory... żegnaj dzienniku. 19 września 2012 '(ok. 05:30) Troszeczkę się boję, że mi zabraknie sił... Ale zrobię wszystko żeby stąd się wydostać. '''19 września 2012 '(wieczorem) Super! Wszystko szło jak po maśle! Facet przerażony tym, że rzucam się na niego z zębiskami upuścił pilot, złapałam go w pysk i wybiegłam. Tak jak mapa wskazywała, skręciłam w lewo i do końca korytarza. Ale oczywiście ktoś musiał tamtędy przechodzić! I musiałam się z tym idiotą staranować, czego wynikiem był rozwalony pilot. Wyglądał na niedziałający, więc zostawiłam go i biegłam dalej. Nawet nie wiem kiedy dostałam zastrzyk nasenny. Obudziłam się w mojej sali. Nie-na-widzę tej sali. Próbowałam się powoli podnieść, ale szyja mi się ugięła pod ciężarem. Przyczepili do mojej obroży łańcuch, gdzie drugi koniec był w rogu sali, pod kamerą. Ja jeszcze się nie poddałam, będę tak długo uciekać dopóki mi się nie uda! A ta obroża jest za ciasna! '''28 września 2012 Mam już plan jak się wydostać. Piszę to z dziwnym uśmieszkiem na mojej twarzy, który mam kilka razy na dzień... odkąd mnie złapali mam taki uśmieszek... lubię ten uśmiech, pasuje do mnie gdy jestem człowiekiem i gdy jestem wilkiem. Ale mniejsza, zapisze to, jak ucieknę. Żeby mi się żaden szczegół nie zapomniał. Najpierw rozwalę kamerę, gdy te potwory nie będą mnie widzieć to będą tu musieli przyjść i zobaczyć, co się tutaj stało. Będę miała ok. 5-10 min. żeby przegryźć obrożę. Kiedy już przyjdą, a ja nie będę miała obroży, ucieknę przez otwarte drzwi i prosto do wolności! Zamierzam zmienić się w człowieka, szybko otworzyć te drzwi, zmienić się z powrotem w wilka i uciec, tam gdzie pragnęłam od zawsze. Mały problem jest taki, że muszę pokonać jakoś ten płot. Mam nadzieje, że jest on tylko pod napięciem, kiedy wychodzimy wszyscy na boisko. Nie mogę uciec jutro, byłabym zbyt łatwym celem. 29 września 2012 ''' Kiedy podeszłam do drugiego końca łańcucha zauważyłam pęknięcia w ścianie. Drapnęłam kawałek. Pod farbą był gips. Postanowiłam zdrapać ten gips. Prawda, Dzienniczku, że to dobry pomysł? '''3 października 2012 Zdrapałam pół ściany z farby i gipsu. Była tam wielka, metalowa płachta, która się pod odpowiednią siłą ugina. Spróbuje ją tak dostatecznie ugiąć, by zobaczyć co jest pod nią. Za jakiś czas znowu się zobaczymy, Dzienniczku. 15 października 2012 ''' Dzisiaj udało mi się ją jakimś cudem ugiąć. Nie wiem jak to zrobiłam, może moje wilcze szczęki, ludzkie ręce i cierpliwość są lepsze od bezmyślnego walenia w te płachtę? Biorąc to po długim namyśle sądzę... że nie, udało mi się to cudem. Ale mniejsza, to co znalazłam jest ważniejsze. Oczywiście były tam standardowo, kable, przewody, rury. Właśnie. Rury, jedna z nich może mi się przydać w ucieczce, ta największa z napisem "GAZ". Byłoby szkoda gdybym ją rozwaliła i "niechcący" przegryzła również kilka kabli, co nie Dzienniczku? '''30 października 2012 (wcześnie rano) To już jutro, mój Dzienniczku, jutro, uwolnię się z tego przeklętego miejsca! Zrobię to tak jak to zaplanowałam! Tak! Znowu ten uśmiech! Mój ukochany uśmiech! Mam ochotę głośno się śmiać! Jak nigdy w życiu! 31 października 2012 (ok. szósta rano) I tu, Dzienniczku nasze drogi się rozchodzą. Muszę cię tu zostawić. Chcę aby wszyscy wiedzieli moje myśli i zdanie na temat tej obrzydliwej dziury! Ale nie martw się... nigdy o Tobie nie zapomnę... dziękuję, za wszystko. 1 listopada 2012 Pisze to Dr.Maggie, obserwowałam Eksperyment 43 gdy pisała ten dziennik, najprawdopodobniej jak przepuszczamy po nagraniach i słowach zapisanych w tym dzienniku, zwierzęta widzą duchy. Wczoraj była druga próba ucieczki Eksperymentu 43. O godzinie 09:23 Zniszczyła kamerę po czym, gdy o ok. 09:29 drzwi do jej sali zostały otwarte, siedziała ona na ziemi z przegryzioną obrożą, za nią ulatniał się gaz. Najprawdopodobniej wtedy zdołała poważnie zranić kilkoro ludzi oraz uciec. Następnie udała się w stronę wyjścia ewakuacyjnego. Gdy zdołała się wydostać na powierzchnie, została postrzelona pięciokrotnie. Po ucieczce przez płot uciekła na północ, w kierunku rzeki. Ślad krwi, którą pozostawiła, urwał się gdy chciała najprawdopodobniej skręcić w kierunku lasu. Ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono. Kategoria:Opowiadania